She's Mine
by blissful DREAMER 0x
Summary: Here's another story about the adventures of Sam, Taylor, and Dean. In this story Taylor sees an old friend again who's not exactly Dean's biggest fan. What will happen when he decides that he doesn't feel like sharing Taylor? Read to find out!
1. Memories

**Yey! New story involving Sam, Dean, and Taylor is finally up! It took me awhile to get everything figured out for this story so sorry for the wait & I had to repost it because of a mix-up with this chapter. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you like this one & review if you like it & want me to continue. Thanks & enjoy: )**

"Kay, would you rather wear a Speedo and nothing else everywhere for the rest of your life or get a really bad face burn and have to wear a bag on your head for the rest of your life?" Taylor asked with a laugh and Sam burst out laughing at the question. Dean grinned, ready for the challenge. They were sitting at a booth at the local diner playing an intense game of Would You Rather? Dean stared out the window beside him for a few seconds before he came to an answer.

"Definitely the Speedo," Dean decided. "Wearing a bag on my head forever would just get irritating." Sam and Taylor laughed and before Taylor could turn to Sam to ask him a question they were interrupted by a woman approaching their table.

"Taylor?" The woman asked incredulously and Sam, Taylor, and Dean turned to look at her. Dean and Sam had never seen this girl before, who looked to be about Taylor's age, maybe a year older. But by Taylor's shocked and happy expression Dean assumed they knew each other.

"Rachel?" Taylor asked back with a huge grin. She slid out her booth seat and got up to give the girl a huge bear hug. Dean and Sam just continued to look at them, wondering when they were going to be introduced.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked a few moments later after they'd stopped hugging and stood side by side staring incredulously at each other.

"I had to go to a meeting with one of Todd's doctors to get some test results," Rachel told her, and Taylor nodded understanding while Sam and Dean looked at each other, wondering if the other had any idea what was going on.

"How is he? Is he with you?" Taylor asked eagerly, but Rachel shook her head.

"He hates traveling now so I came myself. I'm flying back home in a few hours," Rachel told her and Taylor nodded. She looked around casually and when she remembered Dean and Sam her face lit up as if she'd just remembered they were sitting there.

"Ohhh Rachel, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. This is Sam and my boyfriend Dean," Taylor told her friend, gesturing to Sam and Dean who nodded with a grin towards Rachel casually. Rachel smiled back with a nod of approval at Taylor.

"Well, I just came to get a cup of coffee before I go to the airport," Rachel told them, turning back to Taylor. "I'm sure Todd will be surprised when he hears that I ran into you." Taylor laughed, agreeing.

"Tell him I say hi and I hope everything goes okay with, you know, _everything_," Taylor said, saying "everything" a little quieter and Rachel nodded with a sweet smile while Sam and Dean shot each other a confused look.

"I will, thanks," Rachel said with a smile. She gave Taylor another hug, waved to the boys, and then departed the diner. Taylor sat back down in her seat, feeling the boys' stares. She looked up as if to say, "What are you staring at?"

"Care to explain who that was?" Dean asked, a little annoyance in his voice, wondering why Taylor hadn't mentioned this Rachel before.

"She's one of my friends from school," Taylor told them, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And who's Todd?" Sam asked curiously and Taylor immediately looked away, looking a little sad.

"He was one of my friends and has been her boyfriend for awhile," Taylor told them a few seconds later, not daring to look at them with sad eyes, obviously remembering him.

"And what happened to him?" Dean asked, trying to get the information out of Taylor before she could change the subject.

"He's been paralyzed for awhile after a huge car accident," Taylor told them after taking a deep breath. "He's one of the few in the car who survived." The table was silent for a few seconds, people talking and laughing at booths around them as Dean and Sam thought of comforting words to say.

"I'm really sorry, Tay," Dean said after a few more seconds, reaching for Taylor's hand across the table. She grasped his hand and held it for a few moments, looking close to tears.

"I knew everyone in that car," Taylor told them. "I haven't talked about this for awhile so it's weird seeing someone who brings back those memories." Sam and Dean nodded, understanding. Taylor mumbled something about wanting to leave so Sam and Dean quickly paid the check and followed her out of the diner.

Later that night, Taylor sat on the pull-out couch watching TV but not really paying close attention to the re-run of _America's Next Top Model._ She'd been utterly baffled when she'd encountered her old friend she'd knew since middle school, Rachel, and couldn't stop thinking about memories from her teen years. It was if seeing an old friend's face switched a light bulb on in Taylor's mind causing her to remember everything. She jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around she sighed with relief, seeing it was only Dean with a grin on his face.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said, sliding beside Taylor. She quickly turned off the TV, seeing as she wasn't really watching it anyway. "You okay?" He asked her, sounding concerned, a few seconds later. "You've been really quiet ever since you ran into your friend at the diner."

"It's just," Taylor started but then trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Sometimes seeing someone you haven't seen in awhile makes all these old memories flood back into your brain. And sometimes they're not always great memories." Dean shot her a confused look so she continued. "You know that car crash I was telling you about?" Dean nodded so she went on. "Well, a few of my best friends died in that, including my best friend Nate. He was basically my brother so when he died I think I took it harder than anyone else. I think about him a lot and seeing Rachel again really made me remember everything." Taylor looked away sadly and Dean put his arm around her comfortingly.

"How did they get in the crash?" Dean asked gently, trying not to make Taylor upset.

"They were driving home from this party at a friend's house and some of them were drunk. And they were the ones who ended up driving and colliding with a truck." Taylor held back the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes as Dean gripped her shoulder comfortingly, silently saying how sorry he was.

"I just wish I had more of an official goodbye then just saying I'd see him the next day before he left the party," Taylor confessed and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder. She stayed like that for awhile, silently crying.

Taylor awoke in the middle of the night to a sound in the kitchen. It sounded like someone had tripped over the trash can or something and it had tipped over, spilling its contents. Taylor guessed it was probably Sam or Dean, but when she looked over at Sam's bed he was sound asleep and Dean wouldn't still be hungry since he stayed up with Taylor for a few hours eating and making fun of some of shows that were on TV late at night.

She groggily sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She slipped on a pair of socks and sneakers since the motel they were currently staying at around an hour or so away from the previous one was pretty cheap and you never knew what could be lying around on the floor. She tucked a loose piece of dark brown hair behind her ear and tiptoed out of her room quietly. She closed the bedroom door behind her slowly and walked slowly to the kitchen. She couldn't see anything except for Dean sleeping on the couch a few feet away. Her heart beat started to quicken now and she looked around frantically for any sign of anyone else. That's when she heard the voice she hadn't heard in so long.

"Hi Taylor."


	2. Talk with an Old Friend

Dean awoke the next morning to the sound of the morning news. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up, annoyed, on the pull-out couch he'd slept in. He slowly opened one eye to see Sam sitting beside him on a chair, watching TV. He looked over at Dean, seeing he was awake and immediately lowered the volume a few notches on the TV.

"Sorry dude," Sam apologized, but Dean shook it off, not in the mood to start a fight with his younger brother this early in the morning.

"Where's Taylor?" Dean asked a few seconds later, looking around the hotel room.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "She wasn't in her bed when I woke up a few hours ago so I assume she's probably at the diner getting some breakfast."

"Yeah, but why would she want to go alone?" Dean asked, sitting up, starting to get worried.

"Maybe she needed some time to think," Sam suggested. "She seemed pretty upset about that whole Todd thing yesterday." Dean nodded, seeing his point, and slid off of the couch.

"So, did you find any jobs for us to do?" Dean asked, walking around to the couch to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Not really," Sam admitted. "There doesn't seem to be anything strange going on nearby."

"Well, try to find something because I'm tired of sitting around this hotel room," Dean told him.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Taylor awoke groggily, opening her tired eyes. She looked around the room she knew wasn't the hotel room and immediately started to panic. It was a big room, seeming to be part of an old warehouse, and was gray and dull. Taylor had no idea where she was and immediately tried to get up to look around when she realized her hands were tied with a rope to the pole she was leaning up against. She couldn't stand up either.

"Hello?" She called out frantically, hoping someone would hear and let her go. She fished around with her hands to try and find her cell phone to call Sam or Dean, (since she had slipped it into her hands the night before to call 911 if there was someone in their hotel room), but realized whatever had tied her up must have taken it.

"Is anyone there?" Taylor tried calling out again but still no answer. She could barely remember anything from the night before, only hearing the voice of an old friend. She knew she had to have been hallucinating though, since that person had been dead for at least a decade or so now. She started looking around the room to try and see her cell phone when she heard that familiar voice again.

"Looking for this?" The voice asked and Taylor looked towards the door and almost passed out from shock. Her eyes widened, not believing what she was seeing. There, at the door, stood a transparent looking person she'd known since middle school. It was Nate, with his shaggy brown hair, navy blue eyes and tanned skin. He was grinning at her with that smile she'd missed so much and she felt tears sting her eyes. _I must be dreaming_, she told herself. Nate had died in that car crash when they'd been in college. But Taylor couldn't stop staring at the person she'd missed so much, no matter how hard it was to believe he couldn't have been standing there.

"N-nate?" Taylor finally stammered, looking in disbelief at her old friend as he began to walk towards her.

"In the flesh," Nate responded with a grin, and then looked down, realizing something with a laugh. "Well, not literally, but you know what I mean."

"So, you're a ghost?" She confirmed, not being able to take her eyes off of him. It was just so weird to see someone you'd seen everyday for 7 years, and then didn't see for awhile, and now seeing them again. She didn't have a crush or anything on Nate but she had missed him a lot. They talked about everything and he'd always been there for her.

"Yes," he confirmed with a smile. "I just thought I'd pay you a little visit and see how much you missed me."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Taylor asked him suspiciously, remembering that part of last night. She knew she hadn't just walked out of the hotel room by herself. She knew she'd been knocked out.

"Well, if I just asked you to come with me here I think you'd scream and shoot that rock salt stuff at me," Nate told her and she laughed, realizing that he was probably right.

"Nate, as much as I love talking to you it's not so comfortable with these ropes tying me up," she told him and he laughed, seeing her point.

"Hey, I know they're not comfortable but you'd have run out of here when you woke up and we wouldn't be able to talk." Nate told her, leaning down, now inches from her face.

"Nate, why did you do it?" Taylor asked him, tears stinging her eyes. "Why did you get in a car and let Mike and Charlie drive drunk?" Nate looked into her eyes with sadness and immediately had to look away. He got to his feet and started to pace.

"I just needed a ride home, and they wouldn't let me drive so I decided to take a chance. I thought we were home free until the truck hit us," Nate explained and Taylor felt hot tears fall down her face.

"Do you realize how many people got hurt that night?" Taylor asked him, tears streaming down her face. "Both physically and mentally."

"I know," Nate responded sadly, stopped pacing and looked right into her eyes with sympathy. "And I'm really sorry about that. I didn't expect to die that night and there were so many things I wish I could have told everyone. Things I wish I could have told you." Taylor immediately stopped crying, her eyes widening, and looked right at him.

"Like what?" She asked nervously, not sure what she was about to here.

"I love you, Taylor," Nate told her after taking a deep breath. Taylor's jaw dropped, not believing what she was hearing. "I always have loved you. I wanted to tell you how I felt everyday since I met you, but I never had the courage to. I guess after dying you sort have the ability to do anything." He chuckled while Taylor stared at him in shock.

"Look, I know this is shocking to hear since we're best friends, but I never got to tell you when I was living so why not when I'm dead?" He asked with a smile while she sat there, shocked, and still trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"So, you brought me here to tell me that you've loved me but never got to tell me while you were living?" Taylor confirmed after gathering her composure after that huge secret Nate had spilled.

"And to talk to you," Nate told her with a grin, sitting Indian style in front of her. "I miss hearing your voice when we used to talk everyday before I died."

"You know this is going to be a little awkward since I have a boyfriend?" Taylor warned him, making sure he knew sooner rather than finding out later.

"Yeah, I know that," Nate told her and she shot him a confused look so he continued. "I watched you for a few days before bringing you here to learn a little about how you're living now. I saw you bump into Rachel at the diner. How is she by the way?"

"She's good," Taylor admitted a few seconds later. "She was in town getting test results for Todd." Nate's face fell when she mentioned Todd.

"How is he?" Nate asked eagerly.

"He was paralyzed in the accident, but other than that she says he's pretty good." Taylor told him, shooting him a glare, remembering that Nate had been in the accident as well as if it was his fault.

"Hey, I wasn't the one driving," Nate reminded her after seeing her cold glare and put his hands up in a surrender gesture. "You do look great though by the way, Tay." He added, shooting her a smile and she shifted uncomfortably in the ropes binding her.

"Thanks, but Nate I should probably go to tell my boyfriend where I've been. He's probably looking for me," Taylor told him, starting to get a little weirded out talking to the ghost of her best friend.

"Sorry Tay, can't let you do that." Nate told her with a devious smile.


	3. You're Not Leaving

"Where _is_ she?" Dean wondered aloud, now frustrated and worried about where Taylor was. Sam sat beside him on the pull-out couch, now realizing that Taylor had been gone for 3 hours and had to have been done eating.

"Maybe she still needs to think," Sam suggested, trying his best t be comforting. Dean shot him a skeptical look.

"How much thinking can a girl do?" Dean asked his brother, and Sam just turned away, not really sure how to answer that question.

_Meanwhile . . ._

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Taylor asked, feeling her palms start to sweat and really starting to panic now.

"I've been waiting years to talk to you, and you're just gonna leave to go hang out with your _boyfriend_?" Nate said, starting to get angry, saying "boyfriend" like most people said dog poop.

"Look Nate, I want to talk to you. I haven't seen or talked to you since college, but I'm sure Dean's worrying about me, and I just think I should tell him where I am," Taylor told him gently, feeling like she was trying to calm down a 5 year old.

"You can go back to your boyfriend later, but right now I wanna talk," Nate told her, sitting back down Indian style in front of her with a grin. Taylor looked away, not believing this was the same person she was once best friends with.

"So, how was everyone after I died?" Nate asked curiously and Taylor took a moment to think before answering.

"Devastated," she told him simply. "We weren't expecting you to die that night, Nate, and we were all really torn up about it. We felt like it was our fault." Taylor's eyes started to tear up again at the memory.

"How was that possibly your fault?" Nate asked, looking into her eyes sympathetically like he couldn't believe she would think that.

"We should have let you come with us, and I should have gone with them," Taylor told him, wiping a stray tear that fell down her cheek. Nate's eyes widened and he placed his transparent hands on her shoulder, making her gasp at the temperature. It felt like her shoulders had been dipped into a frozen lake and she immediately began to shiver a little.

"Taylor, don't you ever say that. It was my decision to go with them, and it's my fault that I'm dead, no one else's. And especially not yours," Nate told her sternly, tilting her chin up with his hand to look into his eyes. For a second it looked like he was going to kiss her, but luckily he took his hands away and looked around the room awkwardly instead.

"Did anyone else know that you loved me besides you?" Taylor asked with interest after an awkward moment of silence.

"Well," Nate started uneasily. "All the guys could tell by the way I acted around you that I liked you, but I always denied it."

"The weird part is that I never noticed," Taylor admitted with a small laugh at how clueless she'd been. "Though, I'm glad that you didn't tell me because it probably would have made things super awkward." Nate laughed, agreeing.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you," Nate told her. "I knew that would happen, and I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

"Well, that was a pretty good choice then," Taylor told him with a smile and he grinned back.

"But," Nate started nervously, getting up to pace and looking down at the wood flooring. "Does that mean you never felt the same way?" Taylor stared at him, not exactly sure how she was going to tell him this.

"Well, I think I liked you for a few days when we were in kindergarten, but other than that I don't think so," Taylor confessed honestly, and looked up at Nate to see his reaction. He looked sad and disappointed as he stared at the floor for a minute.

"So, what makes this Dean guy so great then?" Nate asked, stopped pacing and started to get mad and Taylor backed up a few inches closer to the pole she was tied to.

"It's hard to explain, but I really like him," Taylor told him. "You understand that, right? I dated plenty of guys in middle school, high school, and college and you seemed okay about it."

"I may have seemed like that on the outside, but on the inside I was a wreck. For once I just wanted to pluck up the courage to ask you out, and for you to say yes." Nate confessed, and Taylor looked at him with pitying eyes, not sure what to say.

"But this time I'm not letting you go," Nate told her and she looked at him with a confused and fearful expression. "You're gonna stay with me, and be done with that boyfriend of yours." Taylor stared at him in fear, not believing what her so-called best friend was saying. He started walking towards her; Taylor started to panic, not knowing what to do.

Before Nate got close enough, however, Taylor heard the familiar Cingular ring tone on her cell phone. Taylor and Nate stared at each other for a few seconds before Nate suddenly vanished. Taylor looked around in confusion, not sure what just happened when Nate appeared beside her with her cell phone and she gave a small startled shriek.

"Speak of the devil," Nate said with an evil grin, gesturing to the phone in his translucent hand. Taylor didn't know how he was holding it, but she had more important things to worry about. She looked at the call display on the phone and gasped, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Dean pressed his ear to his phone, waiting for Taylor to pick up. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of calling earlier, and was really starting to get worried about her. At the 5th ring he heard breathing on the other line and his face lit up in relief. He was just about to ask if she was there when he heard her voice, making his blood run cold.

"Dean," Taylor said in a barely audible voice since he could tell she was crying. She sounded desperate and in need of help and Dean immediately froze, thinking where she could be or who she could be with that was making her sound so upset. Before Dean could say anything to Taylor the line went dead and Dean knew what he needed to do.


	4. The Search for Taylor

As soon as Dean heard Taylor utter those words he knew what he needed to do. As the line went dead, he sat there with the phone open in his hands in his hands for a few moments of silence before closing his phone, getting off of the couch, grabbing his car keys off of the counter, and departing the hotel room. He heard Sam calling after him, but right now he just knew he had to try and find her.

Sam ran to catch up with his brother, and when he finally did he asked him the question he'd been trying to ask, panting slightly. "Dean, did she answer?" Dean turned around for a second and shot him a look that said, "What do you think, genius?"

"She's in trouble," Dean told him, opening the door of his Impala and sliding inside quickly. He shut the door as Sam ran around to the other side and slid in. Within seconds Dean had started the car and had pulled out into the street.

"Dean, how do we even know where she is?" Sam asked as Dean started scrolling through something on his cell phone, looking up at the road every few seconds. Luckily he was driving on a one way street. Sam shot him a confused look as Dean continued to look through his cell phone. A few seconds later he grinned happily and shot a fist up in triumph.

"I tracked her cell phone," Dean informed him and Sam nodded, impressed. "It says she's in a warehouse about a half an hour from here."

"Why would she be at a warehouse?" Sam wondered aloud.

"I don't know; I just know we have to find her, okay?" Dean snapped, and Sam stared at him as he drove, gripping the wheel tightly, staring intently out at the road.

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Nate asked with an evil grin, taking the phone away from Taylor before she could say another word. She now broke down into sobs thinking about how Dean must feel right now, and wondering if she'd ever see him again. She couldn't believe this monster standing over her was once her best friend. It was like dying had completely changed him.

"Why are you doing this?" Taylor managed to ask through clenched teeth as Nate circled around her like an animal to its prey.

"I just want to spend some time with you," Nate told her, trying his best to sound innocent, though Taylor saw right through it.

"We hung out everyday before you died," she shot back, glaring coldly at her "best friend" circling her.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time," Nate told her, then stopped circling, bending down so his face was right in front of hers. "And I've been lonely." He shot her a devious smile as he got up to continue circling. Taylor wondered how she was going to get herself out of this one. She knew there was no way Dean could find her. She was at least a half an hour from the hotel. _He'd probably spend the whole day searching, _Taylor thought as another tear escaped her eyes and dripped down her cheek.

"I don't understand why you're so upset," Nate admitted, seeing her tears. "We're together again; I thought you'd be happy." He looked genuinely offended, but she no longer cared.

"You've taken me away from everything I care about just so you can have me to yourself," Taylor practically growled at her old friend. "You're just a selfish bastard." Nate looked surprised after she'd said that, and she wondered if that was the best thing to say, but she shook it off, seeing as it was now true.

"You'll learn to appreciate me the more time we spend together," Nate assured her, but she looked away, disgusted at how Nate was acting. He'd never been like this and now she wished more than anything she had no clue he loved her, and she was back in that boring hotel room watching news with Sam and Dean.

"Now, if I'm right you're boyfriend probably tracked your whereabouts on your cell phone," Nate said and Taylor's face immediately lit up. She was going to see Dean and Sam again! They were coming for her! "And we can't have him coming to save the day, now can we?" He shot her a devious smile as her smile faded.

"He'll come and find me no matter where you take me," Taylor said confidently, hoping to God she was right. He shot her a smile as if to say "Wanna bet?" and she immediately shifted uncomfortable. _What is he going to with me now?_

Dean and Sam had driven in silence for the past 25 minutes, and Dean smiled as he saw the warehouse that Taylor had to be inside. He pulled into the parking lot around the back and parked in the first parking spot he saw. He then practically jumped out the car, went around to the trunk and started pulling out weapons he might need. Sam joined him, and after they thought they had what they needed, they walked quietly over to the huge warehouse.

Sam followed Dean as they made their way to the side door of the warehouse. Dean quickly picked the lock and opened the door as quietly as he could. They both slid inside and looked around. They were in a long hallway and saw signs along the wall pointing to double doors on the right. Dean gestured to the doors and Sam nodded, following Dean down the hallway.

When they approached the doors, they both looked at each other, and counted to three before barging through the doors, guns held out in front of them. They looked around the room and realized that Taylor or any kind of spirit or monster was no longer present. They took out their EMF scanners and walked around the room. The ratings were going crazy so they realized that there had to have been some spirit present here recently. Dean was just about to keep looking around the warehouse when he felt a smack on the arm.

"Dean," Sam said, and Dean turned to follow his gaze. His eyes widened and fear immediately struck him at what he saw. There, on one of the foggy glass windows of the warehouse was a message written clearly for them to see: **She's Mine**. Within seconds it vanished, leaving Sam and Dean to stare at each other in disbelief.


	5. The Search for Taylor Part 2

"Alright, what the hell is going on!?" Dean shouted, now totally frustrated. Sam just looked around the room, feeling totally helpless. He didn't know what to say to calm his older brother down. Dean looked around the room a few times before storming out through the double doors, still angry. Sam cautiously followed behind him out until they reached the Impala.

"Maybe whatever has her messed up the signal on her cell phone so you'd be sent in a different direction?" Sam suggested, trying his best to calm Dean down. Dean slammed his hands on the roof of his Impala before looking up at Sam with exasperated eyes.

"The EMF scanners don't lie. There was a presence in that warehouse recently. Whatever has Taylor probably just realized we were going to come looking for her, and took her someplace else," Dean told Sam, taking his cell phone out of his jean pocket. He flipped it open and Sam waited patiently as he scrolled through his phone, trying to find his girlfriend's whereabouts.

Sam found it weird seeing Dean like this. He'd only seen him like this himself a few times, mostly involving trying to find their father, but most of the time Dean was like this trying to find Sam so Sam always heard from people how desperate he seemed to try and find him. Sam had come to realize just how much Dean cared about Taylor in this hunt, and the last one by the looks he gave the man who'd started everything by drowning his daughter accidentally.

Dean cursed loudly, waking Sam out of his thoughts. Sam looked over at his brother who looked like he needed to punch something to drain his anger. "That son of a bitch must've smashed her phone. There's no longer a signal," Dean explained angrily, pacing back and forth, breathing heavily.

"Dean," Sam started gently, cautiously walking over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean stopped pacing and looked up at him. "We'll find her, okay? She's gotta be close by," Sam assured him and though Dean looked doubtful, but he finally nodded.

"Sam, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Dean said after a few moments and Sam shot him a confused look. Dean stared back at him with sad eyes. "This is how you must have felt about Jess; I just never realized it before. I couldn't imagine losing Taylor like that." Sam smiled, silently thanking his brother. He thought he should mention that Taylor almost died on their last hunt but decided he'd better not bring that up again.

"So, you want to search all the local warehouses until we find whatever's got her?" Dean asked after clearing his throat since there'd been an awkward moment of silence. Dean obviously wanted to change the subject, and Sam knew from past experiences that Dean hated chick-flick moments so he knew that must have been hard for him to say.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sam agreed with a smile and Dean grinned back as they both went to their own side of the Impala, slid inside and drove off to the next warehouse they could find.

Taylor felt tears slide down her cheeks as she stared at the pile of crushed wires and circuits that had once been her cell phone. It sat a few feet away from where she was now tied up at a different warehouse around 15 minutes from the previous one. Nate had smashed it on the ground a few minutes ago, saying that Dean now wouldn't be able to find her. She had immediately started crying, and luckily he vanished, leaving her alone to cry.

She still couldn't believe her luck. At first she'd been happy to see Nate again. He was her old best friend that had been taken out of her life so quickly that she'd prayed she'd see him again. But now all Taylor wanted was to grab one of Dean's guns full of rock salt and shoot him with it until he left her alone, forever, (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hahaha, Supernatural Sweetie**).

She wondered what Dean and Sam were doing now, and if she'd ever see them again. Tears stung her eyes when she realized that they were probably looking for her. If Taylor knew Dean, which she did pretty well, she knew that he was probably searching the warehouse where she'd been before. He probably didn't know what to do now that her phone was smashed, and he couldn't find out where she was.

She also wondered if Nate was telling the truth. Would she have to stay with him for the rest of her life? _Which probably won't be that long anyway, _Taylor thought to herself. _He'll probably kill me so we can be together forever in the afterlife. _Taylor still couldn't believe these were the thoughts that came to mind when she thought of Nate rather than how great of a friend he'd been, how nice he'd been, and how he'd always been there for her.

"Miss me?" A voice woke her out of her thoughts and she screamed, startled. She looked to her right, and sure enough there was Nate with a grin on his face. She shot him a cold glare.

"You need to stop doing that," Taylor snapped at him, but he didn't seem to care.

"What else do you want from me?" Taylor asked him coldly a few moments later since he wasn't saying anything, just staring at her, which was making her super uncomfortable. "You destroyed my phone so my boyfriend and his brother can't find me, you've taken me away from where I've been staying…" Taylor trailed off, signaling she could keep going on and on.

"Look, if your boyfriend was smart, he'd stop looking for you," Nate told her with an evil grin. "He's never going to find you, and I suggest you stop thinking and crying about him. You're with me now." Taylor looked away, wishing she could vanish into thin air like Nate could. Anything to stop this conversation.

"I'm never going to fall in love with you," Taylor informed him through clenched teeth. "We're not even friends anymore. Friends don't tie friends up to poles, and take them away from their friends and family just so they can 'talk,'" Taylor used air quotes, gesturing to the ropes that tied her to the pole she was leaning up against.

"I don't think you really mean that, Taylor," Nate said, and Taylor heard the hopefulness behind his voice, obviously hoping he was right. "We were friends for at least 10 years before I died. You can't just hate me within a few hours."

"Well, by the way you're acting you're making it pretty easy to do just that," Taylor told him, shooting him a smirk. He looked away, probably mad that she was beginning to hate him. That obviously hadn't been his intention.

"How exactly am I going to stay with you forever anyway?" Taylor asked him skeptically, shooting him a doubtful look. "You're dead, and I'm alive. It's not natural."

"That's why I'm going to do have to do something I really don't want to do, believe me, but needs to be done," Nate informed her, fishing through a drawer in a cupboard in the corner. Taylor guessed this warehouse had once been a cooking school by the look of the old, dusty ovens and cutting boards.

Taylor immediately knew what Nate was looking for and fear struck her like a bullet. She started panicking, thrashing around to try to get out of the tightly tied ropes. She didn't know exactly how Nate had tied them so tight, seeing as he was a ghostly spirit, but he had, and they'd been digging into Taylor's wrists, probably leaving bruises, for hours.

She realized her prediction had been right when Nate found what he was looking for in a drawer. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before pulling out the large butcher's knife out of one of the drawers. Taylor's eyes widened in horror as he started to walk towards her, knife by his side. He looked like he wanted to cry, obviously having a hard time about to murder the love of his life. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to do it as he continuously got closer.

"Please, don't," Taylor pleaded as tears fell from her eyes, soaking her cheeks, and dripping down onto her black tank top she'd worn to bed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was about to be murdered by the one person she'd always thought was constantly protecting her. Some of their friends had even jokingly called Nate Taylor's personal guard dog since he was always looking out for her, and helped her whenever she was in need. She couldn't believe how much had changed as she looked into the eyes of her old friend, only a few feet away, holding a butcher's knife.

"I'm sorry Taylor," Nate said, sounding sincere, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I have to do this. We can be together now. You're mine." Nate was now standing right over her. He held the butcher's knife high over his head, ready to plunge it right into her heart. Taylor silently cried, pleading desperately with her eyes for him not to do it.

Suddenly the door to the warehouse burst open and Sam and Dean barged in, carrying loaded guns full of rock salt. Taylor felt overwhelming relief as she stared at her boyfriend, fuming at the spirit hovering over her with the butcher knife still in his transparent hand. He was staring in disbelief and shock at the sudden appearance.

"Actually, she's mine," Dean told Nate with a glare before Sam and Dean shot him at least 10 times in a row with rock salt, making sure not to hit Taylor. She turned her face away, seeing Nate's appearance vanish before she looked away. She turned to look up when she heard them finish firing and looked around, making sure Nate was gone.

"Taylor," Dean gasped, obviously remembering she was still in the room. He ran over to her, and quickly took out a small knife and cut the ropes binding her to the pole. She felt the ropes fall off her wrists and the pain shot through her body, realizing she'd been right about the bruised wrists. Dean helped her off of the ground, and when she was standing he gave her a once-over probably to see if she looked okay. Other than a few bruises and scratches she looked fine so Dean immediately hugged her tight and Taylor hugged back as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She'd been saved again, by the guy who could never be replaced. Not even by an angry spirit of her best friend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, this isn't the end. I like doing one or two more chapters concluding the book, and giving some hints for the next to come. Sorry again for the mix-up with the first chapter. Apparently I added one of my old chapters as the first of this book my mistake, but don't worry it's fixed now. I actually had to delete this story & repost it since it was pretty messed up, lol. But I love reviews so tell me what you thought of this book so far, since it's not done & tell me if you want me to continue making books based on these three characters. I already have ideas for the future, including a shocking Christmas one : ) . Thanks for reading & I'll be updating more often since I'm off a lot this week!**


	6. The Cemetary

Sam watched awkwardly as Dean and Taylor got reacquainted. They were now kissing, and Sam shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He looked around the warehouse wondering when the spirit would come back. They weren't getting rid of it with just rock salt and Sam and Dean had no clue where the body was buried. They hoped Taylor would know, but Sam wasn't about to interrupt them.

Fortunately for Sam they stopped kissing around a minute later. They were just staring at each other now so Sam decided now would be a good time to cut in. He walked over to where they stood, and cleared his throat to get their attention. They stared at him curiously, and Dean looked a little annoyed that his brother was interrupting his reunion with his girlfriend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Taylor, I was wondering if you could tell us exactly what happened since you were kidnapped by the spirit last night so we know how we can put an end to it," Sam asked Taylor gently, knowing he was going to salt and burn the bones either way, but it would be easier if he knew why exactly Taylor was kidnapped in the first place.

"Well," Taylor started uneasily, looking away as if it was hard to explain. "I heard something in the kitchen last night so when I went to check it out I heard a voice say my name, and then I was knocked unconscious. I woke up the next morning in some warehouse tied with ropes to a pole. I was pretty confused, not really sure where I was when I saw the spirit who had taken me." Taylor's eyes immediately began to get teary as she remembered and Dean squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"It was Nate," Taylor told them, and Dean's eyes immediately widened while Sam just stared at her confused. "He was my best friend through middle school, high school, and college and died in the car crash that Todd was in," Taylor explained seeing Sam's confused expression. Sam nodded, understanding, and continued to listen. "I asked why he brought me here and he just kept saying he wanted to talk to me and had missed me. He also said he knew who you guys were because he'd been following me for the last few days." Dean and Sam exchanged a look, and then turned back to Taylor.

"He ended up confessing that he'd loved me since middle school, which made things super awkward and when I asked if I could call you or go back to the motel he said I couldn't because he wanted me to myself. I told him that we couldn't be together since he was dead and I wasn't so he got a butcher knife out of that drawer over there and was going to kill me so we could be together, but luckily didn't because you guys came in right then." Taylor gestured to the drawer in the corner, and Taylor shot thankful looks at Sam and Dean for saving her life again.

"So, he didn't mention visiting anyone else?" Sam asked, trying to understand.

"Nope," Taylor said. "He seemed to just want to talk to me."

"It was just so weird," Taylor said, looking around the room, remembering the conversations she'd had with him. "It was like he became a completely different person after he'd died. He was always protecting me and understanding how I felt when he was alive, but when he died he just became different. He even smashed my phone so you wouldn't be able to track me down when he moved me to a different warehouse," Taylor said, gesturing to the pile of circuits and wires that was once her cell phone on the floor a few feet away.

"I knew it," Dean muttered under his breath bitterly, glaring at the once working cell phone on the ground.

"Well Taylor, sometimes after people die they realize that they had unfinished business back on Earth so they come back to do whatever they never did, and end up getting so determined to do it that sometimes they change," Sam explained to Taylor, remembering the countless spirits that had been in the same boat as Nate. Taylor nodded, understanding, and looked around nervously as if wondering when Nate was going to come back. Sam noticed this, and remembered what he needed to ask Taylor. Dean seemed to remember first and turned to Taylor.

"Taylor, do you know where Nate was buried?" Dean asked as Taylor turned her gaze back to Sam and Dean.

"He was actually buried in a cemetery not far from here," Taylor informed them, and Sam and Dean looked at each other hopefully. "He grew up in a town around 15 minutes away, and moved to where I lived when we started middle school."

"Alright, well we're going to have to go to that cemetery, find his grave, dig up his corpse, and salt and burn it," Dean told Taylor, and she nodded, not knowing what other choice there was. Dean led the way out the doors of the warehouse with Sam and Taylor following behind. They walked to the small parking lot where the Impala sat waiting and slid inside. Within minutes they were back on the road heading to the local cemetery, following Taylor's directions from memory.

They arrived at the cemetery 20 minutes later, and Dean was impressed Taylor had remembered precisely where the cemetery had been. He guessed it was because Nate had been such a close friend of hers. He thought back to when Sam had been possessed by Meg awhile ago and how bizarre and crushing it had been to see his own brother punch him and say those things to him. He imagined Taylor must have felt the same, but didn't think that Nate would have hurt her if he loved her, though he was about to stab her when they showed up. He shook the memory from his mind as he pulled into the small parking lot at the cemetery.

"Well, this is definitely it," Taylor confirmed as she stepped out of the Impala onto the gravel parking lot. She looked around, memories of the funeral flooding her brain. She remembered how heartbroken everyone had been, especially her and knew she didn't want to remember Nate as about to kill her just to stay with her forever.

"Do you remember where the grave is?" Sam asked Taylor as he closed the passenger door to the Impala. Dean did the same on his side and walked over to join Sam and Taylor.

"I couldn't forget where my best friend was buried," Taylor told them and immediately began walking to the cemetery. Sam and Dean both shrugged at each other before catching up to Taylor's quick pace and following as she made her way around the cemetery.

A few minutes later Taylor stopped abruptly by a grave and Sam and Dean stopped, trying not to crash into her. "This is it," she stated and Sam and Dean looked down at the grave. It was surrounded with flowers and teddy bears wearing little shirts that said things like, "We miss you," and "Love you always." Dean couldn't imagine how a great guy like Taylor had described had turned into the monster Dean had seen holding the butcher knife over his girlfriend, but then again he never understood the way spirits thought.

"Well, we better start digging," Dean told them, handing them each a shovel he'd grabbed from the trunk of his car. They immediately started working in the eerie quiet cemetery.

Around 10 minutes later, the three of them managed to dig down to the coffin. Sam was about to open the coffin when Taylor grabbed his arm. They both stared at her with confused expressions.

"This just feels so weird," Taylor admitted and Sam looked to Dean to see what his reaction would be. Dean put a comforting arm around Taylor's neck and she gave him a long hug.

"Taylor, just remember that if we don't do this, Nate will be chasing you down trying to kill you forever," Sam reminded her and she pulled away from her hug with Dean and stared down at the coffin, deep in thought. After a minute of thinking, Taylor looked up at Sam and Dean and nodded, signaling that it was okay.

Sam reached down into the hole they'd dug up and slowly opened the coffin. Taylor's eyes began to water as she looked down at the bones of her old friend. Dean took out some matches and Sam handed him a lighter. Dean lit the match as Sam sprayed the bones with gasoline. Taylor just watched, trying to hold back her tears. This situation was just so bizarre to her. She never imagined she'd have to burn the bones of her old best friend, but then again she'd never imagined him coming at her with a butcher knife either.

Once Sam had sprayed gasoline over the bones and the match was lit, Dean held it up, ready to drop it into the coffin. Before he could do so, however, a whoosh of air blew by, putting out the fire on the match. Dean cursed under his breath at the wind, but when Taylor screamed he realized it couldn't have been the wind. He turned around, and just as he expected he saw the spirit of Nate standing a few feet from Taylor, holding the butcher knife from before.

"Now Dean, we can make this hard or easy," Nate said, grinning deviously as in a quick whoosh he reached a horrified Taylor and brought the butcher knife to her throat. She held in her scream as tears of panic began to form in her eyes. She didn't see how she was getting out of this one.

Sam stood staring in shock at the sudden appearance of Nate's spirit while Dean glared at Nate, trying to decide what to do in this situation. He wondered how a spirit could be holding a butcher knife, but decided to worry about that later.

"Nate, calm down," Sam tried to reason with the spirit once he'd gained his composure, but Nate laughed, obviously not about to listen to his arch rival's brother.

"You think I'm going to listen to you?" Nate asked, laughing as if this was the funniest situation in the whole world. "Your brother doesn't deserve Taylor. I've known her for most of my life; he's barely known her for 3 months." Nate glared at Dean, and this time it was Dean's turn to laugh. Taylor just watched this situation in horror, glad that at least Nate was being distracted from slitting her throat.

"Oh, and you do?" Dean asked with a laugh. "You're the one holding a knife to her throat just so you can have her to yourself forever. You're willing to kill the girl you love for your own greed?" Dean shook his head sympathetically as Nate glared at him.

"You don't understand," Nate told him sternly with a glare. "This is the only way. I didn't expect to die that night so I never got to tell Taylor my true feelings. Now she'll be able to stay with me forever." Nate brought the knife closer to Taylor's neck and she stifled a shriek. She didn't feel like being brave when her old friend who had once done anything to protect her was holding a butcher knife to her neck. Dean felt his fists clench by his side and realized that this was the time to distract this spirit from hurting Taylor.

"I hope you realize, Nate, that you can never make someone love you," Dean informed the spirit, hoping that he could distract him as best as he could. Nate eyed him with a glare as Taylor shot him a grateful smile for the distraction.

"Taylor will come to love me as much I love her," Nate stated matter-of-factly and Dean laughed through his nose. The spirit shot him another glare, looking offended that he didn't believe him.

"Dude, is this really how you want her to remember you?" Dean asked. "Are you willing to murder Taylor just so I can't have her?"

"I never said I wanted to do this," Nate told him. "It's the only way we can be together forever. We can't be together if she's alive and I'm dead."

"And you never even asked Taylor if she wanted to do this?" Dean guessed. Nate shot him a glare and Dean immediately knew his guess had been correct.

"I'm sure she'd much rather spend her time with someone she's known for at least a decade," Nate told him, and didn't dare to look at Taylor. She didn't dare to speak though, not wanting to be noticed and for Nate to remember why he was holding a knife to her neck.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd much rather spend her time with someone who murdered her with a butcher's knife," Dean said sarcastically and Nate's eyes glowed fiercely with anger.

"You don't know anything about Taylor," Nate told him angrily. "I know everything there is to know about her."

"You haven't seen or talked to her in a decade. She could be completely different now," Dean reminded him and the spirit glared, obviously seeing he was right.

"She'll still always be the same person she was," Nate concluded.

"Except for one thing," Dean informed him, and Nate stared at him, confused. "She's completely lost her respect for you." Nate's eyes flashed with anger, and he obviously couldn't take Dean's verbal slaps anymore because he took the knife away from Taylor's neck and fiercely flew to where Dean was, throwing him a few feet away, knocking him into a grave. Taylor shrieked as Sam immediately took out a match and tried to light it with his shaking hands.

"You'll never be good enough for Taylor," Nate said as he hovered over Dean on the ground, wincing as he tried to sit up after the impact of his shoulder on the hard concrete grave.

"I think that's for her to decide," Dean said coldly to the spirit with a glare as Sam dropped the match into the coffin. Nate immediately winced and he grabbed his ribs that were now flaming. He gave one last longing, hurt look in Taylor's direction before bursting into flame and vanishing into thin air.

Dean looked at Sam in relief as Taylor immediately ran over to Dean, and knelt at his side. "Oh my God, Dean, are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned and worried. Sam also jogged over and knelt down by Dean. He hated when people made a huge fuss over him so with a few small groans of pain, he slowly got up off of the ground and told them he was fine. Sam and Taylor obviously knew better and helped him walk. Sam stayed back to make the grave look like they'd never dug it up.

Dean walked with Taylor's help to the Impala and arrived there a few minutes later. Taylor helped Dean get into the passenger side of the car, seeing as Dean really couldn't drive in this condition. Taylor knelt beside him, staring at him as she reviewed the day's events in her mind.

"Dean, I'm really sorry," Taylor apologized and Dean shot her a confused look.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Dean asked her curiously.

"Well, on the past few hunts I've always been the one in trouble and you always have to come and save me. No matter the cost, you always do. I just feel like I'm weighing you and Sam down and I'm making these hunts harder," Taylor confessed, looking away.

"Taylor, you have nothing to be sorry for," Dean assured her and Taylor looked into his eyes hopefully. "Sam and I have to save each other all the time, but we still manage to kill whatever demon, spirit or creature we're hunting. Trust me; you're not weighing us down." Taylor smiled at Dean and he grinned back. For once, Taylor actually felt wanted on a hunting trip. She'd never had that feeling at home when her parents had deserted her to go hunt. She actually felt like she belonged and that had to be one of the best feelings in the world.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, this is the end of **_**She's Mine.**_** I worked hard on this book so reviews are much appreciated : ). I'll be starting a new story about Taylor, Sam, and Dean soon since I've been pretty bored over Thanksgiving break. I'm looking forward to making a Christmas-themed one sometime in December, which should be interesting. Also, I'd love to know what you think of Dean and Taylor's relationship. I know this chapter is a little longer than usual so tell me if you like longer chapters or shorter ones. Please tell me these things so I'll know. Thanks! I'll be back soon with a new story : )**


End file.
